Zuko's New Pet
by Star869
Summary: A response to Masako Moonshade's challenge. Zuko gets a new pet... will it turn out well? "That's it, I'm joining the rebellion!"


Hey guys. Since I've been watching the new episodes of Avatar and have fallen in love with Zuko's sexiness, I decided to write an Avatar fic. This is for one of Masako Moonshade's challenges, obviously called 'Zuko's New Pet'. It takes place before all these new episodes, when Zuko was in the Fire Nation after he "killed" Aang. Zuko's still worried that Aang is still alive, and Ozai will kill him when he finds out. ...Enjoy the randomness!

P.S. If I owned Avatar, the show would not be ending, so obviously I don't own it, m'kay? xD

* * *

Zuko marched down the hallways of the palace, scowling to himself and glaring at anyone who passed him, daring them to talk to him. He was angry, and you do not mess with an angry Zuko... unless of course you're Azula.

"Hey Zuzu, why the long face? One would think you would be happy to be home," Azula said in a falsely sweet voice. She stood in front of Zuko, blocking the hallway so he couldn't escape. He let out an angry sigh.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're trying to get me killed." He glared at his sister fiercely, but she ignored it.

"Zuzu! How could you accuse your own sister of such a thing?"

That was the end of Zuko's patience. He exploded. "Would you just leave me ALONE, please?!" Fire shot out of his fists, which, luckily, were pointed at the ground.

"Oh, fine. I just wanted to let you know that father wants to see you. Immediately." Azula grinned mischievously. "Have fun, Zuzu." And then she was gone.

_Great,_ Zuko thought. _I really am dead_. He turned around and headed toward the room his father usually occupied while he was busy ruling most of the world.

Zuko pulled open an ornately decorated door and walked into the dim room. His father sat on the huge throne, surrounded by fire. Zuko bowed and then stood up. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

The Fire Lord nodded. "I have a surprise for you."

Zuko was confused. That was the _last_ thing he had expected. "Umm... ok," was all he could say.

Ozai reached down next to the throne and picked something up. He then proceeded to throw it at Zuko, who resisted the urge to duck (**hahaha, see, it's a pun! Yeah. You'll get it in a minute.**), and held out his hand.

Zuko blinked as the thing landed on this arm, wincing when claws dug into his skin. It was a hawk.

"...A pet?" Zuko said, astonished. What in the world?...

"I suppose," his father said. "But if you train it well, it will also be an excellent messenger. Now go, I have business to attend to." Zuko hurried out of the throne room with his hawk.

Not really sure where to go, Zuko wandered the halls, only slightly watching where he was going, as he was also staring at the hawk. It stared back at him with intelligent eyes. The next time Zuko looked up, he realized that he was in the courtyard, the hot sun beating down. He also realized that Azula, the last person he wanted to see, was also there, practicing her firebending. Well, not really fire... lightning. Zuko ignored the feeling of jealousy within him and turned once again to his hawk.

"Would you like to fly around for a while?" he asked it, feeling stupid for talking to an animal. And yet, it seemed to understand him somehow. It cocked it's head to the side at the sound of his voice, and then spread it's wings, pushing off of Zuko's arm and zoomed off.

_I could get used to this_, Zuko thought. The palace did get a bit lonely, since he only had his evil sister and random palace guards for company. He watched the hawk circle overhead, wishing he could fly with it, and absentmindedly wondering what he should name it.

Then he heard a soft boom, and the bird cried out, grew still, and fell back to earth.

"AZULA!"

The princess jogged over, smiling sweetly. "Yes, Zuzu?"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He pointed to the hawk, which was now sizzling on the ground next to him.

Azula shrugged. "He got in the way. Sorry." She turned around and started heading back to her practice area. Zuko could have sworn he saw her shoulders shaking, as if she was laughing. He let out a loud, angry groan.

"That's it, I'm joining the rebellion!" He stalked off, hearing Azula laughing audibly (and loudly).


End file.
